DESCRIPTION: The proposal describes experiments to validate quantitative perfusion imaging using contrast echocardiography. Ultrasound contrast agents are to be used as intravascular indicators and ultrasound is to be used as a receiver. Indicator dilution principles will then be used to analyze the results. The aims include the development of a calibrated indicator to signal response between the contrast agent and resulting image, application of a mathematical model for indicator dilution, and the validation of contrast echocardiography perfusion analyses using an established reference standard for micro vascular flow and volume.